Corma Inc. of Toronto, Ontario, Canada has developed a process of extruding a single length of plastic pipe which can then be cut into first and second pipe sections. The first pipe section includes an open ended bell and the second pipe section includes a spigot formed by corrugations on the second pipe section and insertable into the bell of the first pipe section to provide a coupling for the two pipe sections.
It is often the case that the second pipe section may be overly long for its intended use resulting a further severing along the length of the second pipe section to shorten it to its desired length. This results in a further pipe piece which includes neither a coupling spigot nor a coupling bell. As such, this further pipe piece cannot be connected to other pipe pieces and becomes expensive waste material.